


Electrillness

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Heist
Genre: Fen acts drunk but didn't consume alcohol, Fen is trying, Sad, Sickfic, Silly, a bit - Freeform, alcohol mention, but idc im gonna b safe, drunkness mention, its not even that bad, of the alcohol stuff, this is only teen bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: When Fen gets sick, the crew has to find out how to fix it





	Electrillness

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE THAT there'll be more than one chapter even if it says 1/1 rn It Ain't and that Fen still doesn't remember Dorothy but knows "Dot" Is important . Thank

Something felt horribly off. Fen couldn't place it, but everything felt horribly off, actually. They didn't want to even stand, so they sat on the floor leaning on a wall of the ship. It felt like nothing around them was stable, and they could swear their sight was weird.

This obviously wouldn't go unnoticed, with eventually the crew getting Piper to help Fen out considering they were acting weird too.

"Are you ok?"

"No." Fen's voice sounded weirdly layered and their answer was blunt.

" _Gollee, horrible start._ " Hissed Piper under her breath.

"Captain, are you supposed to look like this?"

"... Like what."

"... I can't explain it but I'm pretty sure you were red before?" They sounded confused. Piper grimaced, Fen was definitely having issues. Not being able to see certain colors was not a good sign.

"Can you at least tell me why you've been sitting on the floor for an hour?"

"I don't think I can stand." This wasn't good.

"Are your legs hurt?"

"No."

"Can you tell me what else is wrong?" Piper was honestly trying to hide a layer of panic in her voice. This sounded really, _really_ bad considering everything Fen was saying. Sure she was captain, but she didn't get how to deal with things like this. She smuggled and shot, she wasn't exactly a doctor. Wonky could fix, sure, but only external wounds for the most part. Sadly, their crew member with the most medical knowledge had been horribly murdered by scrappers months ago.

"Nothing is stable, my head hurts, I think some colors stopped existing, and my everything hurts." Fen had a pained expression on their screen. It was obvious, they were essentially sick. Their oddly layered voice only made that more obvious. How it had happened, well, none of them knew. But Piper knew she needed to solve this as soon as possible.

"Do you remember how this was handled in Vectron?" Just saying that felt horrible, but steambot tactics wouldn't work here.

"Death." That they remembered easily, surprisingly. Vectron never tolerated imperfection. Fen saying that made the mood in the entire ship drop and become more grim.

So the solution was very unknown. That wasn't good. Piper felt a hand on her shoulder very suddenly, and if one were to look close enough they would've seen Piper had nearly just pulled out her gun toward Dora.

"I think I can find out a solution."

"Good. This is basically an emergency. ( _Don't do that again Dora_ ) We'll need to work together completely." Piper sounded serious.

"I have an idea."

"Well considering we have no leads, we might as well do any ideas", Fen weakly raised their hand, "That don't involve explosives." They lowered their hand.

-

"Dora." Piper's voice was stern.

"Yes?"

"What is this."

"You don't recognize it?"

"I do, but how, how do you have a Voltbot corpse?"

"I hid it."

"How did you hide a Voltbot corpse on _my own ship_ , I regularly check it." Piper looked very annoyed.

"I guess you just missed it." Dora pointed to the bullet hole ridden Voltbot corpse. Of course it had to be one that had been shot with an Uzi.

"I don't just miss things and you know it." Piper leaned down on one knee and looked at the corpse.

"Either way, we're gonna figure out this corpse, then we place parts of the corpse in Fen. Simple."

"Don't phrase it like that, it's weird."

-

During all this Fen was... Doing not so great. The crew had gotten them in a more sitting position at the one table they had. They would need to have them not leaning on the wall, and either way, this was more comfortable than sitting on the floor.

Billy had been put with the job of helping Fen feel better. This made sense considering Billy had an excellent way with words.

"Blub."

"I knooooww... I don't understand why'd they just..." There was an awkwardly long pause, then, "do... That." Fen was _extremely_ out of it, their speech had become drawled and awkward. They weren't even sitting up straight, they were leaning their entire torso on the table and Billy.

"Blub." Billy shook his head in understanding.

"Exact-erly! Whyyy do they even call... Themselves Vectron. Volt. Bot. They're the saaaameee..." Fen grabbed their own face in exasperation, "I thiiiink if I had a... mouth I'd... throw up riiiigghht now."

"Blup." Originally, the conversation had been more positive. But Fen in their _very_ weird state began to rant about Vectron. He didn't mind, whatever took their mind off of their sick state of being was good. But he sure was learning strange things from them. Apparently, burning in several tons of magma was less painful than being in Vectron. Also apparently "Dot" was very blue but "not the red queen because she was bad and is dead and Dot is good and not dead she literally cannot die if she's dead it would be very very bad so she isn't dead" so no concern was needed.

Billy understood he was being told some personal things, and he was going to keep it secret. It's the least he could do, and it would be easy considering Fen was mumbling most the things they said. He gently patted Fen's back. Feeling sick was not the best experience, especially when considering Fen was dealing with a much more severe kind of sickness.

"Right? And-aaand theeenn I'm assigned something I... Didn't even ask for! Annnd it thiiiinks... We should alll have that same stupid name..."

"Blub?" Over the past few months, Fen had remembered more about Vectron and had desperately tried to suppress it. This conversation seemed to prove that had horribly failed. It felt weird seeing them like this. Usually Fen talked more somewhat polite and blunt. Fen right now was talking like seabrass drunk but much quieter and with a hint of sickness and hivemind-induced trauma. Billy wondered how Fen would act if it were possible for them to drink.

"Yeah aand sometimess... It'd tell us tooo run... N' blow up. I mean..." Fen grabbed their face tighter and made a small noise, then stopped talking.

"... Blub?"

"I... I dooon't think.... I can talk nnnow."

"Blub..." He hoped a solution could be found, and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot rip


End file.
